


Heard You Like the Bad Ones Baby

by Homicidal_Cupcakes



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bad Boy!Percy, Jason Reyna and Annabeth are all really concerned, M/M, May become smutty later, Nico just wants him to be there, Non half blood au, Percy and Nico in a bad relationship, Percy drinks, Percy is never home, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Will develop more in further chapters, almost non con, it doesn't actually happen though, percy parties alot, set in New York, this started as a bad boy percy headcannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homicidal_Cupcakes/pseuds/Homicidal_Cupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Nico are in a bad relationship, can Percy get out of his Bad Boy ways and be the boyfriend Nico deserves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dark Paradise

**Heard You Liked the Bad Ones**

 

The light was way too bright, not that I could’ve turned it off, it was the sun. The sunlight from the window shone on the dust floating through the air. I turned over, away from the window that was letting light into the room, and the bed was empty. Not that I had been expecting someone to be there, Percy always left me before the sun came up. I’d just accepted it at this point.

    When I’d finally gathered the courage to get up, it was eight. Pretty early, considering I usually got up at ten on the weekends. I poured myself some coffee, putting in one sugar and adding a touch of milk. Eight was entirely too early to be getting up.

    I walked across the room to the couch, where I sat down and noticed a note on the table, from Percy no doubt. When I held the paper in my hands, the ink seemed to smear all over the page, but then my eye refocused, it was just tears. 

    The note read as usual ‘I had some business to take care of. I’ll be home tonight’ 

     _Even a simple ‘I love you’ would’ve made it better_ I thought to myself. But no, that would’ve been out of character, and I would’ve wondered if he’d been kidnapped. Anyway, back to the daily routine, without anyone else in the house to help me.

After the coffee in my cup was just grounds floating in a little bit of water, I stood from the couch, putting my mug on the counter, and walked back into the bedroom to get my phone off the nightstand. I picked it up and turned the screen on, there were a couple emails from companies, and one text from Reyna.

_‘Do you wanna go for coffee at 3?’_ The text read. I texted back, my fingers flying across the keys. ‘ _Sure, our regular place on the corner?’_ Within minutes, she responded with a yes, and I went to get dressed for the day.

 

***

 

After moping around the house for most of the day, and tidying up the apartment a little, the clock ticked over to 2:50 and I decided to start walking to the coffee shop. I thought about leaving a note in case Percy got home, but then I realized he wouldn’t be home until about one in the morning.

As I opened the door to the outside of the apartment building, the frigid January New York air hit my face, turning my pale cheeks a bright pink.

The walk was refreshing after the idle morning I’d had. The coffee shop I always met Reyna at was a mere two minute walk, only a couple blocks down the street, but I figured getting there early wouldn’t hurt anyone. I put my earbuds in and pressed shuffle on my favorite playlist. ‘Dark Paradise’ started playing, perfect to cheer me up. Truth be told, there was only one emotion I could focus on anyway, I was hungry, I hadn’t had breakfast or lunch after all.

The warmth of the coffee shop greeted me when I opened the doors and the smell of pastries and espresso washed over me like a tidal wave of deliciousness. The lady standing behind the counter nodded a polite greeting and I smiled in response, walking towards an empty table with four chairs. Although the meeting was supposedly between me and Reyna, she might have decided to bring her best friend Jason along, and his girlfriend Piper could’ve tagged along too. For that matter, Reyna’s own girlfriend Annabeth could’ve come. 

In the mean time, I just sat in my chair and waited, staring out the window at the snowy New York landscape as people walked by.

“Sir?” A voice said, I turned my head. “Can I get you anything?” It was the waitress, smiling as usual.

“Yeah. Ummmm… I’ll have a grande Americano with no room, and another person will be joining me, so can you bring a grande cappuccino with no sugar?”

“Yessir! No problem. We’ll have that right out for you!” She said with a grin, and then walked away.

Soon after, Reyna walked in, and as I suspected, she was with both Jason and Annabeth, but no Piper. All three were laughing about something, and as they walked over to the table, they tried to compose themselves and look like normal humans again.

I smiled, with my mouth closed, I never used teeth, “Hey guys” I said, clearing my throat. 

“Hey Nico! I’ve missed you so much, how have you been?” Reyna asked, Annabeth and Jason nodding as if repeating the question non-verbally to me, as all three took their seats.

“I think I’ve been good. I got to clean the apartment a little bit today, and I’ve gotten to stay home at watch TV, so who can complain?” I responded with a slight chuckle at the end.

“Sounds good, how has Percy been doing?” Reyna said, questioning deeper.

“To tell you the truth, I haven’t seen him in a few weeks.”

“What do you mean you haven’t seen him _in a few weeks?_ ” Jason asked.

“Well, I mean, he always leaves the house before sunrise, and then he gets home at like one in the morning, but I know he’s alive because I see him get into bed, but we haven’t really had the chance to talk, so yeah…” I gave a meek smile.

“That’s ridiculous!” Reyna gawked.

“He should at least have the decency to talk to you!” Annabeth said.

“But why has this been going on for weeks?” Jason asked.

“I don’t know, he says its just because of stuff and friends, and he has all of these parties and I just don’t want to get in his way.”

“Okay, but that’s not acceptable, he’s you _boyfriend_ Nico, he can’t just not talk to you for weeks and then come home and crawl into bed. He’s a grown ass man and he needs to figure out his life.” Reyna rolled her eyes.

What they didn’t know was that this had been going on for months. Percy went out and partied all night and then left early in the morning. I honestly had wondered if he was cheating on me, but that wouldn’t make any sense. Why would he come back at night if he wanted to be with someone else? The bottom line was that Reyna was right, it was unacceptable behavior for someone like Percy. But frankly, I was more in the mood to have coffee than to talk about my absent boyfriend. 

“Let’s talk later, I’m hungry.” I could see that Reyna didn’t want to stop talking, and Annabeth and Jason both had that concerned look on their faces. I threw one of my begging faces at Reyna and she seemed to concede.

The waitress came over again and took the rest of our orders, and I got some food. When it was all said and done with, I didn’t really talk much for the rest of the conversation, but laughed along with the jokes so that they wouldn’t be too concerned.

When Reyna said they all had to go, it was almost 4, so I said my goodbyes and walked home. When the apartment door closed behind me, I could feel the loneliness swallowing me slowly, and I just sank down the length of the door and accepted it into my very being.

 

***

 

Apparently I’d fallen asleep on the couch, and when I caught a glimpse of the clock it was almost 11 at night. I went into the bedroom and changed into my night clothes, just a white tee with some loose sweatpants.

That’s when I heard the door open, I know I’d locked it, so there was only one person it could be. 

When I walked out of the bedroom into the living room, Percy was just closing the door behind him, obviously trying to be quiet so as to not wake me up. When he turned around to see me, he looked surprised.

“Hey babe… I didn’t know that you’d be up this late” He walked closer to me and took me in his arms. I could smell the booze on his breath from a mile away. 

I looked up into his emerald eyes, “We need to have a talk Percy”

“No no no baby, we can talk later.” He moved down to kiss me, and when I moved my face to dodge him, he attacked my neck with his lips instead. “Come to the bedroom with me baby”

“No, Percy, you’re drunk off your ass.” I said, trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

He just squeezed me against his frame harder, picking me up like I was some toy, “Babyyy, come on, let’s go” 

He started walking towards our bedroom, and I tried even harder to get out of his arms, but he just held me tighter and kept attacking my neck with his kisses.

“Percy, seriously, stop.” I was actually starting to get worried now. 

“No babe, just trust me.” He replied as he pinned me down on the bed. I struggled to try and get out of his grip, but he wouldn’t let me go and just kept kissing all over my body.

When he tried to take my shirt off, I felt tears welling up in my eyes and eventually one spilled over.

Percy looked back at my face and realized I was crying, “Nico, baby, don’t cry…”

He finally seemed to sober up a little bit, at least enough to realize that I was not consenting to whatever he was trying to do. The tears kept pouring out of my eyes, the pent up emotion of not having the person you love, adore, and need close to you in weeks finally spilling out in the form of liquid emotion.

Percy looked deep into my eyes, and stopped pinning me to the bed. He got up to go change his clothes and turn off the light. I just curled up with the blanket and forced my eyes shut, trying to go to sleep.


	2. Carousel of Love

**Carousel of Love**

 

When I woke up the next morning, the same scene awaited me as yesterday, except I felt arms around my waist. Percy hadn’t left early in the morning, a refreshing change considering what had been going on the past weeks. Maybe today would be a turning point, I adjusted myself in Percy’s arms and tried to doze back off, not wanting to wake him by getting up.

After falling in and out of sleep for a while, Percy finally woke up, and groaned. Probably because of a killer hangover, but he deserved it for last night. 

“Neeks,” he groaned “Can you go get me some aspirin or something?”

“You can get your meds yourself. Then you can take the both of us out for breakfast at IHOP.” I retorted, getting out of the bed finally, and walking over to the closet to get dressed.

“What the hell?” Percy said, genuinely confused.

“You obviously don’t remember last night, but that splitting headache should tell you why.” I said, casually sorting through my clothes in the closet.

“Look, if I did something while I was drunk, I’m sorry.” Percy replied, almost like _I_ was the one at fault.

“Listen, don’t make it sound like I shouldn’t be mad at you. You haven’t been home for weeks, and you just leave a pathetic note whenever you leave, so don’t get mad at _me_ for your idiocy. But I guess you’re right, I shouldn’t be mad because you were drunk! That makes total sense.” I shook my head and rolled my eyes, “Take me to IHOP and we’ll talk about forgiving you when you finally explain yourself. Until then, don’t expect me to be nice to you and bend to your will. I’m going to go outside and wait on the stairs. Once you’ve gotten your aspirin and clothes together, you can take me to IHOP.”

Percy seemed to realize I was serious, and contrary to his usual, he didn’t throw back a sarcastic smart remark. Good thing too because I would’ve slapped him across the face. 

 

***

 

Percy finally got outside, and of course looked as hot as ever. That was what made it so hard to ignore him, and be mad at him. He wore a leather jacket that held his frame in all the right places, and a grey undershirt that was _tight_ was just visible underneath. His ebony black messy hair framed the aviators on his face perfectly, and the black skinny jeans were just icing on the cake.

The only thing that kept me mad was the fact that he probably looked like shit under those sunglasses. Hangovers didn’t do favors for anyone. We both walked down the stairs to street level, where Percy’s ’68 Mustang was parked on the curb in front of the building. 

Sure, it was a cool car, but a soft top convertible with the heater busted wasn’t that fun in the middle of a New York winter. But Percy was adamant on the older cars charm and his mother Sally had given it to him for his 18th birthday, so I let him keep it.

That being said, the drive to IHOP was still cold… Twenty minutes of just plain cold. The good news was that it was a weekend, so no morning rush hour traffic to be stuck in. The short, squished together buildings of Queens flew by the window, only accenting the heavy silence in the car.

When Percy pulled into the parking lot, which was nearly empty, it was almost 10am. The entire car ride had been completely without speaking. We walked up to the door, which he opened for me while taking off his sunglasses. I was right, he looked worse with them off.

The restaurant was empty, but we waited for someone to seat us anyway. Eventually a tall blonde woman walked out of the back and came to the front of the restaurant.

“Just two of us today?” She asked cheerily.

“Yes, that’s it” I replied.

“Okay, follow me!” She said, walking across the fairly small restaurant to a booth, “Will this be okay?”

“Sure. Thank you.” 

“Okay, my name is Annabeth, we’re a little bit short on staff today, so I’ll also be taking care of you. I’ll give you a few minutes to decide.” She said, and then walked off in the other direction.

“Okay Percy, I know you didn’t actually want food, so don’t pretend to look at the menu,” I stared angrily at him, as he dropped the menu he was holding, “What has been going on with you? What happened?”

“Look, Nico, I really am sorry that I haven’t been there at all for the past few days, but it’s really personal, and I… I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen again, but I don’t want to talk about it.” Percy said, an endearing and pleading look on his face, obviously trying to get me to drop the subject.

My face was completely unchanged by his ‘sincere’ statement. “You lost the _right_ to tell me to drop anything when you weren’t here for five days, and then when that five turned to ten, you lost the rest of my sympathy. So you better spill.” 

He seemed to look around, seeing if there were any other cards he could pull to get out of talking about this. Whatever was keeping him from talking was obviously more serious than I’d first anticipated, but I wasn’t backing down now.

Just then, by what must’ve been the grace of the gods, the waitress came back. “Have you decided what you’d like?” She asked me.

“Uhhhm. Yeah, I think I’m going to have a black coffee to drink and then the Berries and Cream waffles.”

“Awesome, and you sir?” She said, turning to Percy.

“I think I’m going to have the Nutella and Bananas crepe, and then some orange juice to drink.”

“I’ll have that right out for you guys.” She turned and walked away.

“Okay, so you got your one free cop out, now its time to tell the truth.” I looked sternly at Percy, he would tell me or so help me gods. It couldn’t just be who he’d turned into, there must’ve been _something_ that happened.

“Okay Nico, I guess you’re going to keep pressing until you get an answer,” I gave him a look that said ‘yes you idiot’, “The real truth is that there’s some serious stuff going on with my mom, and when she told me… I just, couldn’t. I was afraid I would take out that frustration… that anger, on you. And I didn’t want to ever do that to you. So I went out every night, and I partied until I couldn’t think straight enough to hurt anyone.” He looked down at the table, with a sense of shame on his face, “Please tell me you understand.”

His voice was filled with such sincerity, I couldn’t possibly just brush him off because of pride. I believed every word. “Of course…” 

We sat in silence for a few more minutes, until I spoke up once again. “But if something like that ever happens again, we need to talk about it and resolve it in a healthy way, you can’t just do that to people. I understand, and I forgive you, but we need to work together on this Percy.”

He looked at me and nodded, then he reached his hand across the table and grasped my face, bringing me closer into a deep kiss.

About then, the waitress came out of the kitchen with the food, I blushed and drew back quickly, but she didn’t seem offended or anything. She just set the food down on the table, kind of smiled at both of us, and then walked back into the kitchen.


End file.
